


Outside the Script

by kkiyo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mystery, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Past Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkiyo/pseuds/kkiyo
Summary: He planned ahead for everything, every detail in every scenario. This is the only scenario he didn't plan for. The only one that matters right now. He didn't plan the scenario where he lives.Chapter 1: Prologue
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue

The press was coming down, his thoughts were all mixed. He didn't want to die.

He wanted to believe, everything depended on Kaito. He wanted to believe that his plan will work.

He wholeheartedly hopes that his beloved Shuichi would never figure this out. But there is always a possibility. It might not even be Shuichi that ruins his plans. 

There is always a possibility that Kaito is going to ruin all his hard work himself. God, he was such a pessimist.

The press comes close to his face. Then It stops, a few centimeters away. "Wha-" Kokichi gasped out in pain from the strike-9 poison which was slowly but surely spreading through his body. 

The Hydraulic press started lifting up much to Kokichi's confusion. 

He expected to be dead by now, not alive and well. Well maybe not well. The point is, he didn't expect to be still alive. His thoughts were interrupted by someone helping him up. 

He winced in pain. "Here," a small glass bottle was pressed against his lips and tilted into his mouth. 

He swallowed something that tasted strangely like medicine but worst. His slightly blurred vision was slowly coming back. He wasn't in pain anymore. He felt fine, but how? 

He looked over to his left to see Kaito helping him. "Huh?" Kokichi was at the very moment shocked. He didn't know what was happening. 

"...There was something both you and Harumaki failed to notice," Kaito looked to the side and handed Kokichi the antidote. "I brought it with me just in case, it turned out to be great use." 

Kaito stared at the bottle then at kokichi while saying this. Still sitting under the hydraulic press, Kokichi took the bottle and started reading the labels. 

Strike-9 ANTIDOTE  
Use in case of emergency  
enough for 2 people

Enough for 2 people, he reread those words over and over again until it finally sunk in. How did he not see that? He was probably too observed in his plan to have read the labels.

Of course, Kaito saw it.


	2. Chapter 1

Of course Kaito saw it. 

"Why..." Kokichi stared intently at Kaito. "Why didn't you just KILL me!"

Before he even realized it, Kokichi felt tears rolling down his face. He didn't understand, Kaito could've just killed him. Kaito HATED him. It would be a easy job.

"So you really want to die, huh?" Kokichi expected Kaito's expression to morph into the pity he despised, but Kaito didn't make that face. 

"Wouldn't killing me just be a favor for everyone else?" Kokichi looked down, unable to look at Kaito's face any longer. 

"Eh, they don't know the real you, all you have to do is prove to them that you're not a bad guy. You're a good guy trying to save them all!"

"But-"

Kokichi cut off his own sentence. 

Kokichi was shocked. Good guy? Him? no one sees him as that. 

"That's impossible"  
"The impossible is possible, all you got to do is make it so!"

Kokichi bit his bottom lip as Kaito said that famous line of his. 

Kaito opened his mouth to talk again. 

"You know, I'm still mad at you."  
"Then why-"  
"I'm mad at you because you were planning your own death!"  
"Huh-"  
"While I was locked in the bathroom you were planning your own death! You expected to die! You wanted to die!"

Kokichi wanted to refute Kaito's words, but there was nothing he could refute. 

Kokichi just silently sat there with a pained reflection because everything Kaito said was true. 

"You were basically gonna commit a assist suicide, suicide is not the way to go!"

"That's the losers way out so if you're the Ultimate Supreme Leader hurry up and man up for God sake!" 

Kokichi opened his mouth "But you should all HATE ME, I manipulated Gonta into killing Miu! Now he's dead too! I'm basically their killer! You even voted for me!"

Kokichi started crying again. No more crocodile tears. 

Kaito was stunned for a while, then he regained his composure. 

"I'm sorry" Kokichi wiped his eyes and opened his mouth just to close it again giving Kaito a chance to continue.

"At that time I despised you, but not to the point that I'll willingly kill you. After you told me about your plans and motive I could stop myself from forgiving you. You're a liar, you were lying to all of us, but in the end you were lying to yourself too, I guess we're even" 

Kokichi looked at Kaito. How can he be so positive. 

"Now then let's get to work!" 

"Huh?"

"We're going to need a new plan if we wanna trick Monokuma, this time no blood spilled. What about that?" 

Kokichi had to get over it now. They have a plan they need to make. He looked over at Kaito and nodded. 

Kokichi wanted to live. There was still things he has yet to do. He still hasn't confessed to Shuichi yet. 

He wanted to make sure the identity of the mastermind before he died, he narrowed it down to two suspects. Kiibo and Tsumugi.

K1-BO, the Ultimate Robot, he's been suspicious. Kokichi wasn't suspecting him because he was robophobic no. Kiibo's talent, just doesn't seem like a real talent. He can't just be the Ultimate Robot just because he was created.

Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, something about the first case doesn't fit with him. He is pretty sure even though she attempted it, Kaede didn't kill Rantaro. Since Tsumugi went to the bathroom around the time of Rantaro's death, she can still be a suspect. 

The rest of the students he already worked out can't be the mastermind. 

But now isn't the time for that. He needs to make another plan. He needs to make a good one that Monokuma can't beat… 

He got it. 

"Hey Kaito before I tell you my plan, I have a question for you" 

Kokichi looked Kaito in the eye. This time, it's time for him to help Kaito.

"What are you going to do about that illness of yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhh, this short thing took longer than I expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing


End file.
